dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Category talk:Move
Archived Move discussions Previous topics can be found in the Move discussions archives. Move Discussions Jason Todd (Earth-3) to Owlman II (Earth-3) According to the notes, this is all based on the personal conclusions of an editor rather than anything explicitly revealed in the comics. The Paradox 01:03, 27 October 2008 (UTC) :Unless somebody object to this one soon, I'm gonna prep it for Move. The Paradox 17:57, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Jennie-Lynn Hayden (New Earth) to Jennifer-Lynn Hayden (New Earth) Ending Battle to Superman: The Ending Battle Buck Bonner (New Earth) to Bernard Bonner (New Earth) Central Power Battery to Green Lantern Central Power Battery It occurs to me that with the other Lantern Corps assembling, each will have its own Central Power Battery, three of which have also appeared. Therefore, this article would have to be moved and Central Power Battery be turned into a disambig. Where should we move this to? Green Lantern Central Power Battery? Oan Central Power Battery? -- SFH 05:24, 4 November 2008 (UTC) :Are they all called Central Power Batteries? The Paradox 04:48, 8 November 2008 (UTC) ::The current articles are named as such, including Qwardian Central Power Battery and Star Sapphire Central Power Battery. -- SFH 06:16, 8 November 2008 (UTC) :::I wouldn't go by the article name. What do the comics call them? 'Cause those are our source material, and whatever they are called in those is what we should be using. The Paradox 06:39, 8 November 2008 (UTC) :::True. -- SFH 06:55, 8 November 2008 (UTC) ::I believe the GLC battery is canonically referred to as the Central Power Battery of Oa. --Brian Kurtz 08:08, 8 November 2008 (UTC) :::Update: The Sinestros battery on Warworld was called a "Central Power Battery" by the Guardians in Green Lantern Vol 4 25 as they discuss the end of the war. At the very least, that's two, which might justify a page move. -- SFH 02:45, 6 December 2008 (UTC) I tend to agree. Let's give it a couple more days, since people don't seem to monitor this page much. The Paradox 17:57, 18 December 2008 (UTC) If the Green Lantern's Central Power Battery is known officially as the Central Power Battery of Oa then why don't we just keep that certain title only on the templete were it is currently shown I think at least twice on the templete but for the title of the actual article page why don't we call that Green Lantern Central Power Battery? But what ever title is desided to be the final title the page at least should not be called Central Power Battery since there is a total of 8 Lantern Corps and they all have central power battery. But I do agree with SFH he makes a good point in suggesting turning the page into a disambig page that would make more sense for the title that is currenly shown. Rod12 René Jacques Brande (Pre-Zero Hour) to Ren Daggle (Pre-Zero Hour) I have to disagree with moving this page. While he may have been born a Daggle, he changed his identity years before founding the Legion and was legally known as Brande. The Paradox 19:56, 21 October 2008 (UTC) :There are several pros. It would help solidify his ties to his son, Reep Daggle (Pre-Zero Hour). Also, it would distinguish his character origins more solidly from René Jacques Brande (Post-Zero Hour), who was an actual human, and was actually born with that name. I see where you're coming from. It irks me everytime I have to type Edward Nashton instead of Edward Nigma, but I think in this case there's enough reason to. He's also now gone back to his Durlan form, albeit in death. :Plus, I really hate having to copy-paste people's names to get the pronounciation correctly when I'm making appearances. And I find it best to just try and avoid that whenever possible. ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 20:16, 21 October 2008 (UTC) ::Still waiting for more comments... The Paradox 04:48, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Closed - no move. The Paradox 07:21, 14 December 2008 (UTC) ::I have to say, this one still bothers me. Could we get an outside opinion on this? Besides conventions, and the connection to his son, if only because it's a perfectly good way to not have to visit his article every single damn time he appears, just so you can copy-paste that stupid accent. If a third person looks at this and agrees that he should not be moved, then I'll drop it and accept it. I'd just like to have an actual decision on this, rather than a choice made through our lack of one. :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 15:36, 15 December 2008 (UTC) :::I seems as if your main reason for moving it is editorial convenience, not accuracy of source material. Plain and simple, he changed his name. If the naming conventions are to use "real" names, no matter how dubious their application (Aztar comes to mind), then we should follow conventions. We don't call Gerald Ford "Leslie Lynch King, Jr.," we don't call Bill Clinton "William Jefferson Blythe III" and we shouldn't call R.J. Brande "Ren Daggle." If I changed my name I shouldn't have to put up with people calling me by the old one simply because it's more convenient for them. Oh, wait, that's exactly what happened. The Paradox 18:33, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Although editorial convenience is my favorite reason, I have stated several others. On all relating pages, he will still be referred to as "R.J. Brande". As to the analogies, no, we don't call him William Blythe. However, if he called himself Bill Clinton, despite his children and the rest of his family calling themselves Blythe, and he also had an alternate universe counterpart who had in fact been born Bill Clinton because unlike our Bill Clinton, this one was not a shape-shifting alien, it would conceivably be justifiable to name his comic reference page that akin to every other page on the site, noting him as Bill Clinton everywhere else he appears. My reasoning stands. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 19:22, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Cyrus Gold (New Earth)/Gallery to Solomon Grundy/Gallery One of the messy consequences of the ever-changing naming conventions is the chaos it's brought to character galleries. Cyrus Gold (New Earth)/Gallery is a good case in point - of the 8 images, only three are from New Earth. Three different TV realities are also depicted. Lets just have the pagename reflect the reality of the gallery. The Paradox 17:57, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Impulse (Everyman Project) to Impulse (New Earth) I personally hate this one, but it is the Naming Conventions. The Paradox 17:57, 18 December 2008 (UTC) :He's a single appearance character. Can we just delete him, and add a footnote to the Impulse disambig? ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 18:08, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Ted Grant (New Earth) to Theodore Grant (New Earth) Somebody else tagged this without opening a discussion. I would like to know when his full name was revealed - I think changing it based on an assumption of his true name isn't good enough, given he has nearly 80 years of being Ted. The Paradox 17:57, 18 December 2008 (UTC) :I tagged it for moving because it's already written on the character page. I suppose in theory he could be Edward Grant or Edwin Grant (wikipedia:Ted). Or maybe a nickname is on his birth certificate. Whatever. Who originally marked him as Theodore? Were they just speculating? ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 18:08, 18 December 2008 (UTC) ::I dunno. I think someone was just taking a guess. I've been very conscious about good ole Ted Grant's name, and I'm always keeping an eye out for confirmation on Theodore or Edward. So far, I haven't found anything. --Brian Kurtz 18:23, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Damn. The DC Encyclopedia also lists him as Ted. Stupid lousy secret identities. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 18:28, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Richard Starr (Earth-One) to Richard Starr (New Earth) Another article tagged without a corresponding discussion. I'd like to see the article updated to include reference to his New Earth existence before this one is moved. The Paradox 17:57, 18 December 2008 (UTC) :He has a Who's Who confirmation, a Starman appearance and a handful of appearances in Trinity... that I know of. ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 18:08, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Zero Girl Vol 2‎ to Zero Girl: Full Circle Vol 1 The individual issues are listed as Full Circle, the cover says Full Circle, without checking GCBD or comics.org I'd be willing to guess that this is published as Zero Girl: Full Circle. There's no reason I can think of why it shouldn't be named such here. The Paradox 01:33, 24 December 2008 (UTC) ::Go for it. That was made in another time. :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 03:20, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Wendy and Marvin Teen Titans Vol 3 66 reveals that Wendy and Marvin are the children of the Calculator. Reason would assume that the would share his surname, Kuttler. However, we might want to wait until the story develops further, to see if they actually do share his last name. If nothing comes of it (which wouldn't surprise me considering the current quality of that title), then I say we move 'em anyway because single name characters suck. Suggested move: * Wendy (New Earth) to Wendy Kuttler (New Earth) * Marvin (New Earth) to Marvin Kuttler (New Earth) --Brian Kurtz 19:07, 21 January 2009 (UTC) :I believe that that the Wendy/Calculator plot is actually going to be adressed during Oracle's Battle for the Cowl mini, but I would also agree on waiting to see if they're his legitimate kids first and thus legally share his last name. -- SFH 19:23, 21 January 2009 (UTC) ::Is anybody picking up the Calculator Faces spotlight this week in BoP? That might be helpful. Yeah, though, reasonable assumption. :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 20:24, 21 January 2009 (UTC)